Forbidden Hearts
by narria
Summary: Challenge Fic for hells angel: A forbidden child, Kagome is turned away by both her future family, and her friends in the Fudal era. She's alone until she saves a small human girl. Everyone despises a forbidden childexcept the lord of the west and his wa
1. Out with the Old, In with the New

_**Forbidden Hearts**_

Here it is - my second fic that has had me going crazy. It took me forever to figure out how to start the first chapter properly, but I think I managed it well enough. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. because I wasn't born as Rumiko Takahashi. I have no clue why the fates decided this, but I guess writing about them will have to do… (sigh)… what a girl would give…

Chapter one- New Beginnings

Kagome tightened a black sash around the waist of her fighting kimono. Her twin katanas swung slightly as she turned towards Inuyasha's forest for the last time. A strong breeze lifted her now ankle length black hair and caressed her ivory skin. 'What a nice way to spend my nineteenth birthday; my youkai heritage becomes known and cause everyone I used to hold dear to turn from me. They will pay for what they have done…' Kagome's golden eyes scanned the area and halted upon the burning sunset upon the western horizon.

She closed her eyes as fire licked at her features, and wings of fire sprouted from her shoulder blades: a trademark of the Phoenix. 'A forbidden child is not welcome. Half angel demon, half dark angel demon, I am a child of two opposites. We are considered abominations, and that will have to change…' The symbol of the flame sparked to life upon her forehead at its mistress's request, and the black diamonds upon each cheekbone became as dark as the night. She took to the skies following the setting sun and leaving behind the only homes she ever knew. Her place was here in Feudal Japan, not modern Japan. She had no family now, but she was strong and would find her own way. The only object she carried that suggested she was from a different time was strapped securely to her shoulders; a large yellow backpack, filled to the brim with supplies from her last trip in time through the bone eaters well.

_Several hours later_

A tired phoenix demoness landed and surveyed her surroundings. Kagome had managed to find a hot spring with her newly developed youkai senses that was conveniently located far from the traveling roads. She wanted some time to relax and she began to set up her small camp. She set out to gather firewood and retuned in minutes from a task that would've had a human occupied for hours. Kagome picked up a pot and gathered water from a nearby stream. Food was not as necessary due to her youkai blood, but she very much wanted a nice cup of tea. Wrapped up in her thoughts she was oblivious to the approaching figure. A human girl in a yellow kimono raced into her camp and tripped, falling onto the hard ground with a thud. Kagome's ears caught the sound and when she turned to the intruder she was surprised to see the human girl that traveled with the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru cowering in fear as an oni youkai leapt at her small trembling figure.

With practiced efficiency and grace Kagome unsheathed her katanas and launched herself into the oni's path. She swung the swords in an elegant arc and neatly removed the creature's head from its body. Kagome thought back on her fighting lessons with the demon slayer that she had once been a friend with. Though the slayer had been a difficult opponent Kagome had learned skills far more powerful than anything the slayer could have taught her and was pleased she had been able to save the young girl's life easily. She turned to the girl and was satisfied with the lack of fear she smelled in her scent. The girl knew Kagome would not save her if she planned on killing her and offered the strange youkai woman a small smile of gratitude. No emotions danced across the phoenix youkai's face and the young girl giggled at her thoughts. 'She's just like Sesshoumaru sama!'

Kagome nodded at the girl and sheathed her swords. "Can you walk?" The girl nodded and Kagome lead her into the small camp she'd prepared. "Sit there. You must be hungry." The girl nodded and Kagome poured herself and the child tea. She set about making a meal for the young girl and did not notice the young girl's fascination with her features and the strange objects Kagome was using to heat water.

"Rin would like to know the pretty lady's name…" The young girl named Rin looked at the ground quickly and busied herself with straightening the material of her kimono. Kagome stopped and looked at the face of the small girl. 'She reminds me of myself when I was younger…'

"You may call me Kagome." Kagome stared into the chocolate eyes of the girl and watched as her face lit up with happiness. Kagome handed the girl a bowl of ramen that she'd prepared and sat down to wait. She had a feeling Lord Sesshoumaru would be coming for the child and she couldn't let down her guard. Sesshoumaru was powerful, and she didn't want to be unprepared. She began to focus her miko powers and placed a strong barrier around the camp designed to only let Sesshoumaru and his companions enter. After she finished her golden eyes looked for the child only to find her asleep upon one of the sleeping bags. While her face remained emotionless she inwardly wished she were the innocent girl she used to be.

Kagome stood up quickly and scented the air. Sesshoumaru's scent was nearby, and his youkai aura was flaring dangerously. She walked over to Rin and lightly shook the young girl awake. No sooner did she check her weapons did the mighty Inu youkai enter the clearing. His silver mane was flowing around him like a cloud, and his tail was twitching with his irritation. His amber eyes scanned the clearing landing first on Rin and then darting quickly to Kagome.

"Give me Rin." Rin looked up uncertainly at the Phoenix and Kagome nodded. The girl smiled and ran as quick as her four-foot body could allow. She wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's legs and squealed in delight. Sesshoumaru eased her arms from his legs and drew his sword at Kagome. She in turn drew her twin katanas and instinctively dropped into her favorite fighting stance. A flash of surprise sparked in Sesshoumaru's eyes and was gone as quickly as it had appeared. It was a rare day that he was challenged, and even more unusual was the fact the challenger was female. He studied her features and realized exactly what she was. 'A Phoenix. It's been many years since the last was born. Let's see if they are as powerful as tales say.'

Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome completely unaware of Rin's protests. Kagome didn't move and he was almost disappointed that she would die before the fight began. With lightning speed Kagome disappeared in a burst of flames only to reappear directly behind Sesshoumaru as he was attacking. He turned and drew his sword, Toukijin just in time to deflect one powerful swing of Kagome's katanas. 'I underestimated her. I must not do so again.' He launched another attack and she sidestepped to slam her foot into his stomach. Sesshoumaru growled and stood to attack again. The fight had moved closer to the position of Rin, and the toad youkai Jaken who had appeared shortly after the fight started breathing heavily.

Rin's small voice finally reached Sesshoumaru as he began to launch another attack. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Please do not hurt Kagome! She saved Rin!" Rin began to cry, afraid that her protector would kill her new 'friend'. Sesshoumaru stopped mid swing and was surprised that neither of the woman's blades appeared. He turned his gaze upon her to find she had sheathed her swords and was walking towards her small camp. He watched confused as she poured more water into a strange looking pot. She nodded at her actions and returned to the small group.

"I've put more tea on, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you'll want to know what happened." Her actions intrigued him. It seemed she knew him relatively well to have not only stood up to him in a fight, but show him proper respect: a quality, which very few still possessed. He inclined his head slightly and motioned for Rin and Jaken to return to his side. The group sat on two sleeping bags as Kagome explained her situation. Sesshoumaru was intrigued by her actions and even more so when he learned of the knowledge she possessed.

Kagome and he had finished talking and she removed a book from her yellow bag. She began to read and was making small notes on the side of the page when Sesshoumaru noticed what she was doing. "You know how to read?" Kagome stopped writing and looked up at Sesshoumaru slowly.

"Yes. I also know, history, science, math, I can read and write English and Chinese, and I am a fully trained miko." Kagome spoke the last with bitterness as she recalled her old teacher, Kaede, and the recent betrayal she'd suffered.

"What is the reason for your travel?"

"I am no longer wanted. There is no place for me to go at this time so I assume that I will stay in the wilderness."

"Would you consider becoming one of this Sesshoumaru's commanders?" Kagome stared wide-eyed at the taiyoukai. 'He wants me in his army? But I'm a forbidden one…' Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes as he waited for a response. He wasn't able to see emotion in her face, but her expressive eyes gave him exclusive access to her every thought. At seeing her eyes mist over with regret Sesshoumaru reassured her of his request. "This Sesshoumaru gives his word you will not be looked down upon because of your blood." Shock spread into her eyes at his statement and she nodded.

"If you are certain, Lord Sesshoumaru, I would be honored to become part of your army. He nodded and mentally called his two-headed dragon Ah-Un. After several minutes of packing her things the group took to the skies using cloud, wings, and dragon to bring them to the western lands, home of Lord Sesshoumaru. Their forms disappeared into the darkness, unaware of the small girl clad in white that had observed their encounter as she retreated back into the woods.

**TBC**

Well, there it is. Hope you liked it guys. This is my second fic, and I'm in the middle of my first so I'll be updating both at the same time. Thanks for reading!

Narria

Hells angel: I wasn't sure at first how to get this fic started, but I hope it is what you were looking for! Thanks for letting me try out your challenge, and if you have any questions or requests for me just review or send me an email.


	2. Questions and Answers

GAH! I'm so **lazy**… I was sitting around Monday doing absolutely nothing and I didn't even think about updating! hits head on wall! What was I thinking! Then teachers give me more tests and work than ever because they think it will help with exams… Anyways, here's chap 2 and chap 3 should be posted tomorrow… Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions about the 'song' in this chap I will answer them as best I can without ruining anything! Thanks for reading Narria

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.! I know, I know... you want him too and all, but only Rumiko Takahashi has that right... so sorry to disappoint...

ASS reviewers:

_hells angel_: OMG! I'm so glad you like it! I know it seems almost exact, but I made some changes that become a little clearer in this chap… let me know what you think!

_Rainwolf_: Thanks a ice: Thanks! They will, but I'm not gonna tell you when! laughs madly I HAVE the POWER!

_Nomed820_: In answer to your question, yes I will be telling you how the betrayal happened…

_dark light_: I love Kagome as a demon… -

_Shinigami's Sister_: Thanks, and I like your suggestion… _  
_

To everyone else that reviewed, THANKS! I love reviews… they give me energy and make me want to write faster… hint hint … lol thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2-Questions and Answers

A deep, menacing chuckle escaped the hanyou, Naraku's lips, as his gaze followed the meeting between Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the forest. 'Everything is coming together just as I'd hoped. Inuyasha and his group are no longer a threat, now that Kagome is gone. The witch, Erisuki, should be rewarded…' Naraku summoned Kagura with a small squeeze of her heart in his palm. A smirk crossed his features when the demoness tumbled into the damp, stone room clutching her chest in agony.

Kagura landed in a writhing heap as she glared into the face of her creator. Naraku's crimson eyes studied her with amusement as he placed her small heart inside the folds of his baboon pelt once again. "Retrieve the witch Erisuki from the northern caverns. She has earned a reward for her services." Kagura nodded and walked shakily into the chill corridors of the empty palace. She aimed a quick glare at the darkened room and disappeared to unwillingly do her master's bidding.

'Naraku will pay… I am the wind… no one can control the wind…' As Kagura pulled a white feather from her hair she whispered an ancient song to the winds. The feather grew large enough to carry her and she took to the skies asking the wind to carry its mistress once more. The feather was lifted, and she soon sped into the northern lands to retrieve the witch responsible for Naraku's most recent success. Thoughts of freedom slipped through her mind as the wind caressed her face, welcoming her home if only for a brief time. Kagura's long black hair fell from its high bun as her magenta eyes longingly looked over the lands. 'Freedom…'

Many miles away in the western lands a young miko-youkai raised her head as the wind flew past her small form. Her eyes drifted closed as a soft heart felt melody reached her newly sensitive ears.

_Sora miru,_

_Kei ina hinor_

_Take sino shani_

Lei mar Cora shena 

_Niku edo sera_

_Kanta mi no_

_Keitora_

Kagome listened carefully and memorized the delicate tune of heartache and longing. 'So sad and yet so beautiful…' She turned her golden gaze to Sesshoumaru, but he didn't appear to have heard the song as he was staring emotionlessly ahead in deep thought. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples in slow circles, praying the western castle was nearby. Her wings were not yet used to to such treatment and her muscles throbbed painfully. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes fell upon the palace of the western lands. Hanging white lanterns just outside the palace walls illuminated a large youkai village. A multitude of youkai bustled about their nightly duties in preparation for a new day, and they bowed as Sesshoumaru passed. Several youkai sneered at Kagome, but were quickly silenced with a low growl from Sesshoumaru.

The group touched down quietly outside the gates to the western palace and Sesshoumaru placed his palm upon their center. He chanted an ancient spell, and the tall gates opened almost soundlessly despite their weight to the surprise of the weary phoenix. The gates closed abruptly behind them as they entered the palace grounds and were surrounded by youkai and human servants alike. Sesshoumaru gave out orders and Kagome was ushered to a guest chamber in the eastern wing at Sesshoumaru's request. She was left gaping at the door to her chambers that consisted of several rooms. Three of Kagome's demon form, similar to Sesshoumaru's size, could fit in the bedroom comfortably enough to fly. She padded silently over to the western style bed that lay in the center of the back wall. 'It's bigger than two king sizes put together…' Kagome ran her delicate fingers over the crimson silk that covered the bed and smiled softly as the fabric slipped over her hand like water. Her golden gaze slipped over the other items within her crimson and black room. The curtains were a smooth black material that was slightly transparent, and they billowed from the two large windows on either side of the bed that lead to the balcony. Made of black marble with crimson streaks mixed in, the floors and balcony would be able to catch sunlight and make the room shimmer. Kagome peered over the edge of her balcony into the lush gardens and sighed. 'Nothing can ever be as it was…' She turned back to her room and dressed in a gold sleeping kimono. Kagome slipped under the crimson sheets and fell into a deep slumber.

DREAM

"Kagome!" Shippo smiled and leapt into Kagome's open arms. He stiffened suddenly and was removed from her grasp by Inuyasha forcefully.

"What are you, Kagome? Why do I sense youkai?" Inuyasha asked darkly.

"I'm a phoenix… Inu-"

"Kuso! I knew that woman was right! You're not welcome here…" Inuyasha slapped her abruptly and removed a chain from Kagome's neck. He counted the shards of the Shikon jewel within and nodded slightly. Inuyasha handed the shards to Miroku and turned back to Kagome who was crying silently. After being kicked out when her phoenix features appeared in her future home, she'd come back to the past, hoping her only friends would accept her despite her heritage.

Inuyasha punched her heavily in the stomach and watched in distaste as she crumpled to the ground. He nodded and Sango grabbed Kagome by the neck of her kimono. Sango slapped her once best friend across the face and dragged her outside. Kagome sobbed and looked into the demon slayers face. Sango's eyes appeared lifeless, but Kagome failed to notice. Sango kicked the forbidden child and Kagome fell down the steep hill to land in a shaking heap at the grassy bottom. Kagome raised her eyes to the crest of the hill, only to see the people and youkai she'd considered friends staring at her with hate. Kagome raised herself and ran blindly into Inuyasha's forest.

END DREAM

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up in the twisted sheets of her bed. She wiped the sweat from her brow and pressed her palm to her eyes. Kagome untangled herself from the sheets cursing quietly. Standing quietly Kagome walked out onto her balcony. She breathed in the fresh air and leapt down into the gardens that surrounded her quarters. The night air brushed over her delicate features and surrounded her in a comforting blanket. Moonlight shown down upon her illuminating her golden eyes and making them shine with fire. Kagome sat upon the edge of a large fountain with a statue of a dog in the center. She ran her slender fingers over the surface of the water and a soft smile appeared on her face as the koi nibbled lightly on her fingertips. 'It's so peaceful here…'

Sesshoumaru stood upon his balcony and stared at Kagome's shimmering form thoughtfully. 'She looks like a goddess…' Sesshoumaru growled at his thoughts and sniffed her scent. Her scent of sakura blossoms was laced with sorrow, and as it drifted to his nose he sighed. She confused him so entirely. The last time he had seen her she had appeared a mere human, and now she was one of the rare forbidden children he'd only heard of in tales. Forbidden children were said to be amongst the most powerful youkai, and he was confused as to why they were looked down upon. One would think they would be revered, but that was not so.

It was apparent to him she could overcome all youkai lords with ease, and would be more than a match for himself in battle. 'She has knowledge of strategy, and will make an efficient general of my army. I'll place her second in command so she is not looked down upon, and gains the respect of my men quickly.' Sesshoumaru floated from his balcony and walked to the koi fountain where Kagome had fallen into a light slumber. As he watched her peaceful face he thought, 'She certainly is the child of angels… Where are these thoughts coming from? I must be tired…' He shook his head and turned back towards his palace. Sesshoumaru mentally told all of the servants to leave the phoenix be and entered his chambers more confused about his current situation than he'd been when he left.

Hours later the sun rose and spread its warmth across the beautiful face of Kagome. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly when her gaze was greeted by a bright glare from the water's surface. She made an almost inaudible sound in her throat and rose from her surprisingly comfortable position next to the fountain. Kagome stretched and called her wings forth to the shock of several nearby servants and gardeners and flew into her glimmering chambers. A small contented sigh escaped her lips as she lowered herself into her personal hot springs. Kagome grabbed her lavender shampoo and emptied almost half of the solution into her palm. She shook her head when she realized at the rate she was going through supplies what she'd thought would last a month would last only about a week. Her hands worked her shampoo methodically into her long locks and she jumped slightly at hearing a small knock on the door.

"Milady, I've come to help you with your bath."

"Come in" A kitsune youkai stepped through the door and bowed deeply. Her hip length red hair had been tied in a high bun and she was wearing a yellow servant's kimono. The woman's chocolate eyes were filled with warmth and understanding as she regarded the young phoenix youkai who was currently sitting in the soapy bath water.

"I am Kirei, milady."

"Please, call me Kagome." Kagome smiled slightly and Kirei moved to help the phoenix to clean her long hair.

"As you wish, Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru has requested your presence in his study after you've finished bathing. If you wish to eat, the kitchens can prepare whatever you wish."

"Thank you." Kagome sighed and rinsed her hair. Kirei picked up the bottle of conditioner and stared at it curiously.

"This is a strange solution. Where did you get such expensive wash?"

"Oh, that isn't expensive where I came from…" Kagome frowned as she thought about the future that had once been her home and Kirei noted to not make anymore references to the strange things her lady had brought with her.

"You may rinse again." Kagome finished bathing quickly and stepped into the towel Kirei provided for her. After dressing in a gold fighting kimono and placing her katanas at her sides Kagome sat at her vanity. Kirei struggled to comb Kagome's long hair, but she finally succeeded and drew its length into a single braid. Kirei nodded slightly at her handiwork and smiled at Kagome.

"Would you like to eat before your meeting with the lord?" Kagome shook her head and Kirei lead her through the halls of the palace. Kagome gasped as she was passing a large wall hanging. She looked at the beautiful female Inu youkai that was holding a small pup. The woman had crimson hair and was wearing an elaborately designed kimono. Her silver eyes were staring lovingly at the small amber-eyed pup and Kagome noticed both had blue crescent moons upon their foreheads. 'This must be Sesshoumaru and his mother…'

Kirei noticed her lady's expression and smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru and his mother, Lady Saia. She was a good woman, and Sesshoumaru loved her very much. Lady Saia disappeared when Sesshoumaru was a child. Lord Inutaisho took a human as a concubine right before she disappeared, and he later took the woman as his mate."

"Inuyasha's mother?" Kirei nodded. She gestured Kagome to follow, and with one last glance at the happy mother and son, Kagome followed her down the corridor to meet with the cold lord the child had become.

TBC

And the plot thickens…. Muahahahahahahahaha! FEAR ME! plays brainwashing tape you will fear this Narria… you will give this Narria all of your Sesshoumaru belongings… you will not kill this Narria for updating late because of homework… you will review… tape ends …

Well? How was it? lol… I couldn't resist…. So, any more questions about the betrayal? I hope I introduced it ok… it took me forever to figure out a good way… If anyone is interested, or knows someone else that might be I'm looking for a beta for this fic and another I'm writing… you can email me or send a review. Thanks for reading!

Narria

email: 


	3. Respect

**Author's note: **

Ok… I'm going to try and update more after exams are done the 21st. I expect I'll be able to get one or two more chapters out before that. I'll update on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays if you want to be notified when I update then review and request it. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.

**IMPORTANT:** For all purposes of this fic Kagura was a demoness before Naraku. She was absorbed and born again without her heart. This is an important element of the story and it also explains her disobedience and wishes for freedom. -

Disclaimer: Yeah right… Like Rumiko Takahashi would give me Inuyasha and Co. HA! You need therapy if you think so… I thought she might and look at me now! I can't stop twitching and randomly shouting "FLUFFINESS"… well… maybe the whole shouting part is from Sesshoumaru… but you never know!

Chapter 3-Respect

Sesshoumaru sat behind a large desk, attempting to finish signing and answering the documents required of the western lands. He sighed as he reread a line for what seemed like the tenth time. _'…annual ball will be held in the palace of the western lands. All lords and their guests will meet to discuss the renewal of the alliance…'_ Amber eyes looked up abruptly when a small knock was heard at the entrance to his private study. "Enter." A Kitsune youkai entered shortly followed by Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood and nodded at the servant who bowed deeply and scurried out of the large, circular room. He gestured to a set of overstuffed black cushions in the middle of the floor and Kagome sat down gracefully. Sesshoumaru's fluffy silver tail slipped off his shoulder and wrapped around his waist as he sat cross-legged upon the second cushion.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru. My handmaiden, Kirei, said you needed to see me." Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled a scroll from his haori. He handed it to Kagome and she opened it to reveal a list of names, stations and ranks.

"This is a list of the western army. You will be second in command and this Sesshoumaru would like you to be able to identify everyone of importance. I will call together the men that will be under your immediate command so you may meet them this afternoon." Kagome's gold eyes widened as Sesshoumaru explained her position.

"Are you positive putting me in second command is a good decision?" Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod and stood from his cushion.

"It would be a good idea to practice in the dojo before this afternoon. The men practicing there will see your skills and word will spread quickly. This will prevent any objections to your position in my army. Your handmaiden will show you to the dojo after you have eaten. This Sesshoumaru can hear your stomach's growls a mile away." Sesshoumaru smirked and walked out of his study down one of the many corridors of his palace. Kagome stood and dusted her kimono off as Kirei shuffled into the study and bowed.

"Milady, Lord Sesshoumaru requested I bring you to the kitchens to eat a morning meal. If you would please follow me…" Kagome followed Kirei down a corridor that lead to the northern wing of the castle. Smells of roasting meats, herbs and many different foods reached Kagome's delicate nose as they neared the kitchens. Her stomach gave another anxious rumble and Kirei covered her mouth to stifle a small giggle. Kagome's sensitive ears picked up the sound despite Kirei's efforts and a giggle erupted from her as well. As Kirei lead Kagome into the dining area several servants bowed and began to bustle around the kitchen's hurriedly. An old rabbit youkai walked to Kagome and gave a small bow. He motioned to the servants and they brought out several different meals for Kagome to choose from. After eating her fill and giving several cooking tips to a flustered kitchen staff Kagome once again on her way through the vast corridors of the palace of the west.

"Milady, when we reach the dojo I must announce you. If you need me at all you may use this to contact me." Kirei placed a small, blue, crescent moon pendant upon Kagome's neck smiled. "Just think about me and I will know you require my assistance."

"How does it work?"

"Mine will pulse when you or Sesshoumaru Sama need to see me. Your pendant will work with other servants as well as Sesshoumaru sama."

"Oh…" 'It's almost like a walkie talkie… Kagome frowned as unbidden thoughts of her previous home in Japan's future rushed through her mind. Kirei sensed Kagome's unease and she sighed.

'I wonder what happened to Lady Kagome… her aura is filled with sadness…' Kirei stopped at the door to the dojo and was sent stumbling forward as Kagome ran into her back.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" Kagome helped the kitsune stand and was relieved to find a smile upon her handmaiden's face.

"I'm surprised you didn't run into something else, milady. You were so distracted you practically ran into a statue in the gardens." Kagome blushed heavily and suddenly found the pebbles on the path to be quite interesting. "I will announce your presence, but then I must see to my duties. Do not show weakness to the men if you are to be second in command. They will challenge your rights to the position if the men deem you unworthy." Kagome nodded solemnly and waited patiently as Kirei stepped inside the dojo. Moments later she watched as a very disgruntled kitsune emerged from the enormous building holding what appeared to be a broken piece of armor. "You may enter milady." Kirei bowed quickly and shuffled off to perform everyday tasks.

Kagome took in a deep breath and walked confidently into the expansive dojo just as she'd been instructed. Her entry was met with silence and she glanced at the many youkai within the room. Most were looking at her with a deep sense of respect, but to her disappointment several disdainful stares were sent in her direction as well. Her golden gaze landed on the wall of weaponry and she approached it with awe. Weapons of every kind covered the wall from floor to ceiling and they sparkled with well taken care of intensity. With one last look at the youkai soldiers within the room she began to search. Every weapon had its own abilities and she could easily sense the pure from the evil. An ivory bow caught her immediate attention and she removed the weapon from its place carefully. Testing the string she found it to be perfectly balanced and the correct size for her small form. Just as she was reaching out to return it a tiger youkai appeared at her side.

"Milady. You may keep the weapon if you desire. Very few have enough skill to wield this bow. It was the bow of the angel demon, Kiyoshi. It has been many years since the bow accepted anyone's skills…" The tiger youkai turned and everyone in the room resumed training. Kagome ran her fingers over the smooth wood and she noticed small scripture upon the bow. The scripture was in no language she knew, but she shrugged the thought off and removed the quiver and arrows that matched the bow from the wall. The quiver appeared to have the same scripture written in silver and each arrow was tipped with a solitary mark. She carefully removed her old quiver and arrows and replaced them with the strange new ones.

'I better test these out…' Kagome walked to the end of the dojo and turned to face the targets. 'This distance is longer than I usually shoot…' She shrugged and moved into a perfect firing stance; letting loose her first arrow she stood mesmerized as her youki energy swirled with the miko abilities she still possessed. The shimmering white arrow hit the target and with a loud shock the target burst into white and blue flames. Shocked, Kagome gazed at her new bow only to see it glowing brightly. She raised her gaze and noticed all eyes had returned to her once more as she took stance again. The second arrow hit its mark with the same incredible speed and power as the first. She replaced her bow upon her back and gracefully started to walk and retrieve her arrows. She stopped short as the two arrows whizzed from the targets and came to a surprising halt two feet in front of her. Kagome grabbed the arrows quickly and returned them to the quiver perplexed by the increase in her own powers and the abilities the bow and arrows seemed to have.

"Impressive, Lady Kagome. I wonder if you're that good with a sword as well." Spoke a lean, dark haired, ookami youkai. He smirked as he smelt a small amount of anger seep into her pleasing scent. Kagome's golden eyes studied him for a moment before she looked into his green gaze.

"Choose your weapon." Kagome drew her twin katanas expertly as the wolf youkai pulled a long spear from the wall. She leapt at the ookami, gracefully spinning in a downward strike with her katanas. He sidestepped quickly but he underestimated her speed and deep cut bled freely on his left arm. The wolf youkai growled low and jumped at the phoenix as the rest of the room looked on curiously. 'This is no time to play, Kagome! Just beat him instead of dragging this out…' Kagome sent her youki and miko powers into her twin blades making them vibrate with power. She smirked at the surprised expression upon the frozen youkai and quickly brought her blades to land on each side of his neck. She stopped before drawing blood and looked into the ookami's terrified eyes. "Do you submit?"

"H-Hai!" His scent was filled with fear and Kagome shook her head as she resheathed her katanas.

"Everyone back to your training." Kagome said as she began a series of complex attacks and defenses with the spear the ookami had been using. He nodded as she told him his faults during their sparring match, and ways to improve his judgment of other opponents.

The rest of the soldiers returned to their tasks as their lady requested, but a pair of bulbous yellow eyes watched safely from the door. Maybe having the phoenix around wasn't as bad as they'd thought. Their lord sure knew a good fighter when he saw one…_even if she was one of the forbidden_…

TBC

Well there ya have it folks! I know it isn't all that long, but the next one should be longer… There was some important stuff in this chapter, and if you didn't **read the author's note at the top** please do so… I'm almost done with exams so you should be able to expect many more chapters to come! Thanks for read-AHHHH! Someone save me! The exams… they're HERE! OH NO! NOT A PENCIL! Please don't make me do them… I promise I won't tell anyone… WHAT! 20 pages each! Front AND back! What's going on… are you TRYING to kill me?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and rate!

Narria


	4. Spells

As promised here is chapter 4! I had a little fun with this and I hope it gives you a few good laughs… If you would like to be notified of updates then review and say, "**Notify me**" at the end of the message. You should also make sure to leave me your email! Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. … If you ask me why Sesshoumaru is locked in my closet my only answer will be, "NO COMMENT"…

Reviewers:

Thanks for the advice and all of your enthusiasm! I never expected this fic to be so popular, but I'm pleased with the results. I'm sorry I can't answer you all, but know that I appreciate each and every review I receive. They drive me to write faster so please don't forget to read, review and rate! Thanks for everything!

Chapter 4-Spells

Jaken grumbled as he waddled towards the gardens. It had been a week since the arrival of Kagome and she'd become part of his lord's household easily. The female youkai had become fast friends with the human child Rin, and had gained the respect of the majority of the western army. Jaken's large yellow eyes darted across the large hall, and failing to see a small child and woman he continued onward. 'Rin's pranks are nothing compared to those I've been subjected to by the Lady Kagome…' Now that the sneaky Phoenix had arrived, Jaken found himself in more precarious situations than the small girl Rin could have ever accomplished by herself. Lost in his grumblings, the toad youkai failed to sense the two stalkers he'd gained that were currently stifling small giggles as they carried out their plan. Just as Jaken reached the center of the gardens, a sweet-smelling, sticky concoction was poured over his bare head causing the toad youkai to sputter and wail.

"Jaken-sama is covered in honey!" chirped a rambunctious 9-year-old girl as she skipped around the startled retainer merrily. She wore a yellow kimono with water lilies embroidered on the hem, and her auburn hair was placed in a side ponytail. She looked up at the woman to reveal a gap-toothed smile and large, chocolate eyes framed by thick lashes.

"It looks like your Jaken-sama is about to get a lot of new friends." Kagome pointed to the tree branch the toad was under and to Jaken's horror a large bee's nest dangled from the tree just above his head. His yellow eyes widened in fear as a swarm of bees poured from the hive and began to ransack his person. "Let's leave Jaken-sama alone with his friends, Rin. We wouldn't want to interrupt!" The girl nodded and grabbed hold of Kagome's delicate hand being mindful of Kagome's sharp claws as they left the howling form of Jaken to the mercy of the stinging insects.

Sesshoumaru sat on the ledge of a fountain observing the amusing scene. Jaken, his retainer, was rolling in a bed of roses unsuccessfully trying to ward off the bees that seemed hell bent on removing every last bit of honey from his body. A small, almost inaudible chuckle escaped the stoic lord's lips as the toad ran with his arms flailing behind him towards the very fountain Sesshoumaru currently occupied. Jaken leapt unceremoniously into the koi fountain splashing the Inuyoukai lord and his giggling human ward, Rin. "Rin and Kagome-chan helped Jaken make new friends!" Rin squealed as said retainer rose from the water sputtering madly and cursing the fish that were nibbling on his toes. Rin looked to find the Phoenix youkai sitting nearby apparently lost in thought. "Sesshoumaru-sama should make Kagome-chan happy again!" Sesshoumaru's ward grinned and ran towards the toad youkai blurting out questions about Jaken's new 'acquaintances'.

Kagome sat nearby on a large, granite bench; her silver, fighting kimono swaying in the gentle breeze. As Sesshoumaru sat next to her he noticed her golden eyes were unfocused as she viewed a scene only she could see. His smooth voice seemed to wake Kagome from her daze. "This Sesshoumaru would like to know what you saw." Kagome locked gazes with the taiyoukai and searched his amber pools for any ulterior motives. She nodded and turned back towards the now setting sun as she brought her long braid to lay across her shoulder.

"It's always the same thing. I think it's a memory from my childhood. There is a large village full of many different youkai. A man with silver eyes and long ebony hair is speaking to me in a language that seems familiar, yet I do not understand. An explosion occurs and a young demoness who seems familiar to me, steps out of a large hut. Another explosion occurs closer than the first and a creature appears. He has tentacles and a cloud of foul smelling smoke pours from his body. The youkai with silver eyes begins to fight the monster. He seems to be fighting well until a tentacle shoots out and pierces his chest and through his back. His blood runs blue as it falls to the ground, and the demoness drops to her knees in sadness. The monster tosses the youkai into a nearby hut and with a loud crack his neck is broken. The demoness then rises only to charge at the evil creature that killed the youkai before her. She begins to strike only to be surrounded by a mass of tentacles. Her anguished face and steadily falling tears are the last things I see." Kagome closed her golden eyes and sighed.

Rubbing her temples Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru only to find herself lost in his amber orbs. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were racing and Kagome could see emotions of confusion and surprise dance across his eyes. She was mesmerized by his molten gaze and failed to notice he'd moved closer to her. Their faces were close enough to touch and the sudden urge to kiss the phoenix demoness before him leapt into Sesshoumaru's thoughts. The pair was pulled from their haze as Rin bounded towards them and leapt onto Kagome's back causing her satin lips to accidentally fall on Sesshoumaru's. Kagome sat up quickly and blushed a deep crimson while Rin giggled as she hugged the miko youkai from behind. "Rin brought pretty flowers for Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama!" The young girl handed a small bouquet of roses and lilies to Kagome and placed bundle of jasmine and lavender on the bench next to Sesshoumaru. She smiled at the two demons and skipped away to play another game of tag with a tiring Jaken.

Sesshoumaru stood and placed the small bundle into his haori. He took Kagome's delicate hand and pulled her to stand next to him. Kagome blushed at the contact and soon found her feet to be more interesting than the demon lord before her. 'I can't believe that just happened…' Sesshoumaru smirked as he read her thoughts and raised her face with his clawed hand. He lowered his head and captured her sweet lips in a chaste kiss. Kagome's blush spread down her neck and her eyes fluttered open when he released her. Sesshoumaru let a small smile grace his features before turning and leaving a shocked Kagome standing by the bench as the last rays of sunlight illuminated her features and cast a bright fire into her golden eyes. As she regained her train of thought she found herself in the gardens alone and in the dark. She huffed and sped back towards her wing, hoping everything would make sense in the morning.

_Naraku's Fortress_

A large, white feather floated into the courtyard carrying a witch and demoness. Kagura stepped off the feather easily and waited patiently for the witch to remove herself. As Erisuki stepped onto the ground nearby plants began to whither and die. The wind demoness, Kagura flicked her wrist and the feather returned to its small size. Kagura placed the feather in her hair and motioned for the aged witch to follow her into the depths of Naraku's domain. A light squeeze of a heart and the wind demoness quickened her pace, leading the evil Erisuki to meet her master.

"Hello, Naraku. Did my spell work to your advantage?"

"Yes, very much so. The miko has been cast out, and even now they detest her. The shards of the Shikon jewel are now unprotected and are slowly becoming corrupted in the hands of the hanyou, Inuyasha." The wrinkled woman cackled and brought a deteriorated hand to her chest. She looked up at Naraku expectantly and he released an orb of white light, which the witch quickly captured in a black jar. She bowed and placed the jar in a black bag she carried strapped to her shoulder. "Kagura. Show Erisuki back to her home, and return when you have finished. I have a new mission for you…"

"Hai, Naraku." Kagura bowed once more and quickly left, the old witch following closely behind, down one of the many corridors of Naraku's fortress. 'I hope this mission doesn't have anything to do with her… I don't think I could handle that…' Kagura once again called forth the traveling feather and with one last glance of her magenta eyes she left Naraku's fortress to returnErisuki to the north.

_Inuyasha's Forest_

A small kitsune sat by an old, dry well crying silently. A deep feeling of dread had settled itself over the area since his new mother's departure. Shippo hadn't understood her reasons for leaving and he missed her terribly. He looked longingly into the well's depths and as a crystal tear fell inside a blue flash surrounded the area. A dark spell was lifted from the small kitsune and the truth unmasked itself within his mind. His eyes widened in shock and he set off using his inhuman speed to follow the barely remaining scent of the one person he truly cared for.

_Even the most powerful of beings couldn't have predicted this twist of fate…_

**TBC**

Phew! Finally got this up! Hope you enjoyed the little bit of humor I put in there for you… don't forget to rate and review people!

Thanks for reading-

Narria


	5. Happenings and Sorrows

Here's chapter 5! I finally finished the layout and I would have had it out earlier but a friend of the family has cancer again. Many of you are confused and I'm glad you have questions. If you've been paying close attention there have been several hints in previous chapters as to what's going on… … Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

Chapter 5- Happenings and Sorrows

Kagome woke abruptly from her slumber as the urge to protect shot through her mind. Power surged through her veins, forcing her to rise from the bed and open her now crimson eyes. Sesshoumaru had been in his study when he felt the sudden increase in power, and he raced through the corridors of his palace. Knocking them off their hinges, he burst through the doors into Kagome's bedroom to come face to face with the blood red gaze of Kagome.

"Kit… pain…" were the only words the distraught Phoenix uttered before large red-feathered wings erupted from her back. The pain from their exit didn't seem to faze Kagome as she leapt out one balcony window, leaving behind a small trail of blood as she flew into the distance. Shocked, Sesshoumaru stood staring after her retreating form until he regained his senses and followed on his cloud. He too became a blur as he raced after the scent of the troubled Phoenix.

"Foxfire!" yelled Shippo as he threw blue flames towards a towering snake youkai. His kimono was torn across his stomach revealing two large punctures the youkai had inflicted upon his small body with its fangs. The snake's yellow eyes danced in amusement as the flames were deflected by its thick, black scales, and crashed into a nearby tree. Shippo managed to leap out of the trees path just as it plummeted to the forest floor. The snake's whip like tail collided with the kitsune's back and sent him soaring into a large boulder, and with a resounding crack Shippo fell in a small heap on the forest floor. His green eyes widened in fear as he spotted the approaching youkai and he attempted to stand. With a small yelp he fell back to the ground and closed his eyes wishing the impossible would happen and he would be rescued.

The snake youkai raised its head to strike but stopped when it noticed a tasty looking female standing in its path. Its forked tongue flicked out to taste the air as it approached the winged creature standing before it. The snake froze as the female's gaze met its yellow one. "You…hurt…kit…" escaped the woman's lips in a deadly whisper as feathers covered her body from the neck down in a stream of fire, and her hair began to float gently around her. Kagome raised her right arm and chanted a language long forgotten as a scepter appeared in a burst of black fire. With one downward swing of her weapon, an arc of white light shot from the glowing orb at its end and flew towards the frightened snake youkai.

With a sickening hiss the snake's body was split in half from its head to its tail. The white light dissolved the remains of the youkai and returned to the end of Kagome's staff. She turned towards Shippo as the staff retreated back into the flames that licked at her features. Her kit was lying, crumpled in a slowly increasing pool of blood and she picked the small kitsune up in her arms. She chanted once more in the strange, ancient language and a healing light engulfed the small kit. His wounds healed before her eyes and with a sigh she collapsed to the forest floor in exhaustion. Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows of the neighboring trees and stared in awe at the woman before him. He knelt and gently lifted Kagome and the kitsune with his arm and tail before rising into the sky on his cloud of youki.

Morning

Her body ached. There wasn't any muscle that didn't feel stiff and she groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was welcoming her to a new day and she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She jumped slightly when something moved beside her. Kagome pushed the covers off of the small lump to reveal her kit, Shippo, sleeping soundly. Memories of the past hours were racing through her head, and she groaned in frustration as she felt a headache coming on. She gingerly moved to the edge of the bed, intent on stretching her sore body.

The cool marble soothed her small feet and she sighed as she began to stand. Her knees buckled when she released the bed and she closed her eyes waiting for the hard floor to connect with her body. A strong arm stopped her decent and held her against a well toned chest. She slowly raised her golden orbs and was greeted with the face of Sesshoumaru. Kagome blushed and lowered her gaze when she realized how enticing his lips looked in the early morning sunlight.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the sudden blush that gently spread over her ivory skin when she caught herself staring. He felt her begin to push away and complied hesitantly. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome regain her balance, ready to lend a helping hand in the event she was unable. Kagome grinned in triumph only to look at her attire and blush heavily once again. She was wearing a thin, white sleeping yukata that clung to her curves and left little room for modesty.

"I'm going to change Sesshoumaru-sama. Please leave."

"………"

Kagome huffed as she stalked towards her closet. She grabbed a white fighting kimono and walked into an adjoining room. Muffled curses escaped her lips as she hastily tied the sash and placed her katanas at her waist. She stormed back into her sun-filled room, only to find the taiyoukai sitting on a carved chair, staring at her intently. Kagome glared and sat at her vanity as she violently began brushing her hair. Once she was satisfied with the results of her vigorous work she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She plucked a silver and sapphire cord from the side of her mirror and tied her black tresses into place. Kagome turned towards the youkai lord who was currently occupying her favorite chair.

"What do you need?" Kagome asked, slightly annoyed that the taiyoukai was still in her room.

"Nothing. I simply wished to ask if you would accompany this Sesshoumaru to a ball."

Kagome stared in disbelief at the Inuyoukai before her. '_Did he just- no… he wouldn't, would he?'_ Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as a torrent of emotions flickered across her golden eyes while she gaped at him. "You want me to go with you to a ball? Why?"

"This Sesshoumaru feels you are the best choice."

"Oh…"

"The ball is in one week's time. Three other lords, as well as their mates and heirs will be coming, as well as many other youkai. Do you agree to become this Sesshoumaru's escort?" Sesshoumaru looked deep within her glittering orbs, slightly worried she might decline. Kagome nodded slowly, as she lost herself in Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. A light blush began to creep over her cheeks as he stood and walked towards her still figure. He inched closer and closer, and just as he reached her side the moment was broken by a small, frightened voice.

"Mama?" squeaked Shippo as his fluffy tail emerged from the sheets. Kagome stood abruptly and dashed to her large crimson bed to bring her kit into a tight embrace. "Mama, I was so scared." Shippo's big green eyes began to water as he looked into Kagome's face and she stroked his tail gently.

"You're safe now, Shippo. I won't let anything happen to you." Shippo cuddled closer to his mother and drifted back to sleep. Kagome turned to find Sesshoumaru gone from her room and sighed. She tucked Shippo into the bed intending to leave him to rest when a small paw latched itself onto her kimono. She couldn't stop the warm smile that crept onto her features and she carefully pried the small appendage from the fabric. Kagome snatched her pillow up and placed it next to the kit. After a quick sniff he tightened his fist around the object that smelled of his mama. With one last warm glance in her child's direction Kagome silently slipped out of her room and shut the newly replaced doors behind her.

"Ohayo, Lady Kagome." A red haired, Inuyoukai guard bowed deeply before turning and running down another corridor. Kagome smiled and waved after him. She turned to make her way towards the kitchens and a familiar Kitsune bumped into Kagome causing the two to land in a tangled mess in the center of the spacious corridor.

"This seems to happen to us often, Kagome." Kirei said grinning as she removed herself carefully from the tangle of limbs.

"Well it's not our fault we're clumsy!" Kagome replied giggling as she straightened out her kimono. She smiled and said goodbye before turning to continue on her way to the training grounds in hopes of talking with the stoic lord again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura paced briskly in the small clearing she currently inhabited as her thoughts wandered to her past life. Small plants were soon destroyed by her wrath as she opened and closed her fan harshly, sending wind whipping in the innocent beings' directions. Her magenta eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she recalled the day Naraku absorbed her so many years ago.

-------------FLASH BACK-------------

"Hikaru!" screamed Kagura as she fell to her knees, her hands shaking. Everything she loved was destroyed. The small youkai village was consumed in flames as explosions rocked the once peaceful landscape. Her gaze lingered on the crumpled form of the raven-haired youkai as his life's blood slowly flowed away. She tore her magenta gaze from the scene back to the creature that was the source of her sorrow. Releasing another agonized scream from her lips she leapt viciously at the creature that stood before her. A smirk surfaced on the creatures face and a small shift in the murder's body was her only warning as tentacles surrounded her sorrow-ridden frame. As the tentacles closed in, a small baby's wail reached her sensitive ears and she turned to meet the girl's molten gaze. Kagura chanted quickly as sparkling tears fell from her face, and as the tentacles absorbed her shaking frame the child disappeared in a flash of blue light.

----------END FLASH BACK----------

"You will pay for your sins, Naraku." Kagura hissed as she pulled the white feather from her hair and gazed at it longingly. '_I will avenge you, my loves_...'

**TBC**

Eh… please don't hurt me now!O.O I hope that helps a little in trying to discover where this story is going… please don't forget to rate and review, and if you'd like to be on an update list send a review including your email! Thanks for reading!

Narria


	6. Romance and Relatives Part one

_**Forbidden Hearts**_

Sorry for the long wait! Please, please, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! curls into fetal position I had hoped to get this chapter up sooner, but one of the sites I post on went down for repair… A friend told me that the site would be back up soon, so I decided to wait until I could post the chapter for everyone. This chapter will hopefully make up for the time I lost, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: (points to narria) You don't own me! laughs

Narria: Maybe not in real life, but in my story…

Inuyasha: (wearing pink lingerie) What the hell!

Narria: (falls on ground laughing)

'thought'

"speaking"

**Chapter six – Romance and Relatives -Part one-**

Elegant, clawed fingers, tapped against the cool, white marble terrace as their owner's amber gaze followed the swift departure of Kagome, as she set off to patrol the Western Lands. She'd taken it upon herself to patrol everyday since the arrival of her kit, Shippo, and when asked her reasoning by Sesshoumaru, she would simply respond that she was ensuring the kit's safety. Said taiyoukai knew the phoenix was nervous about the impending arrival of the other lords; her aura had set his entire palace on edge with its periodic bursts of purifying energy. The last time she'd been surprised, it had taken her sparring partner two days to regrow his singed eyebrows. Sesshoumaru had felt the need to comment on her lack of restraint simply to watch in amusement as she stomp and waved her arms wildly, occasionally taking her anger out on various objects in her path.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings with a sharp rap upon his chamber doors, causing a small, annoyed scowl to make its way to his expression before he took on his stoic appearance. It seemed even the taiyoukai was without peace as his house was filled to the brim with disturbances and preparations. The door opened slightly and bulbous yellow eyes peeped around the corner. Jaken, slightly flustered, hobbled into the expansive chamber and made his way to the terrace, groveling pathetically as he stepped in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Messengers have arrived from the other lords! They will be here within the hour and-"

"Very well. Have everything finished by the time I return. I'm going to retrieve Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru turned and his cloud of youki solidified beneath his feet. He turned an annoyed glare at the still groveling Jaken. "Now." With a quiet ruffle of his white kimono, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the slowly darkening sky.

He found her standing on the edge of a cliff, her ebony hair swaying gently in the cool evening breeze. Her black fighting gi flowed gently to her knees, leaving her legs exposed as the breeze strengthened. She made no move to turn as he landed; rather she kept her pale face turned towards the setting sun.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"The other lords are arriving." Sesshoumaru stepped next to her and his gaze followed the gentle decent of the glowing orb as it revealed a diamond filled sky.

"I see… We should go back, I suppose I need to change." She turned her golden gaze and met his slowly. Kagome smiled gently and her flaming wings erupted between her shoulder blades. "Wanna race?" She leapt into the sky and quickly began her return to the palace of the western lands. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, and he too rose into the sky.

Kirei smiled as two small forms appeared in the night sky; white and black, the forms landed in the gardens and parted ways. The black form moved through the gardens and stopped under the balcony only to reappear on the smooth marble. Pale feet ghosted across the marble's void-like surface and moved into the chamber quietly. Her mistress gently began to peel off her fighting gi, and Kirei smiled as Kagome silently made her way to the hot spring. Kagome sat in the steaming water as she mentally prepared herself to meet the lords of the east, north and south. 'I wonder what they'll-'

"All will be well, milady." Kagome shook herself slightly and smiled broadly at her friend. "Now sit still so I can finish your hair!" With a giggle and pout Kagome turned and allowed her handmaiden to finish rinsing her ebony locks. Kirei helped her mistress dry and then step into a delicate black kimono. The first layer was gold, followed by crimson, black and white. The layer pattern repeated twice, finally ending in a shimmering black top layer. Small white crystals spiraled up the kimono starting by her left ankle and coming to a gradual stop from her left hip to her right wrist. Kirei gently began plaiting Kagome's hair as her mistress wrinkled her nose at the lengthy design.

"I don't see why everything has to be so extravagant… I mean, I know it's a ball and everything, but do we need to look so strange?"

"Lady Kagome, didn't I already teach you court etticate? It's tradition! Besides, don't you want to look nice for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome blushed furiously as she attempted to deny such a thing.

"N-no! I mean- Why would I want to look good for HIM! You're being unreasonable… Besides, there's just no way he would EVER even LIKE me!" Kagome laughed nervously as Kirei wove strands of random gems into Kagome's plaited hair.

"You'll understand soon enough… Now, don't you look nice?" Kagome's startled gaze landed upon the woman in her mirror. Her ebony hair was twisted into elegant plaits and pinned high on her head, leaving one plait hanging down over her shoulder. Small strands of rubies, sapphires, emeralds and pearls glinted in the plaits, making Kagome's hair shimmer delicately. Kagome gasped gently as Kirei clasped a dainty, sliver band around her forehead. The band came to a gentle downwards point on her brow, and a petite ruby crescent moon hung from it. The crescent fell in the middle of the flame upon her forehead, making the moon appear to be lit in endless flame.

"I-"

"You're beautiful." Kagome turned quickly to see Sesshoumaru leaning against her doorframe. His silver hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail, following the direction of his spine. His dress kimono was of the purest white, and while a sapphire crescent moon shone brightly upon his left chest, a blood red sash was tied at his waist. His black hakayama rustled slightly as he stood and extended a clawed hand in Kagome's direction. Her cheeks reddened as she gracefully accepted his offer.

"A-arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Shall we?" Kagome nodded and smiled nervously as she slipped her arm through his. The pair exited the room quietly staring at one another intently, much to the amusement of a certain handmaiden as she watched the western land's very own Yin and Yang leave the room.

**TBC**

The rest of "Romance and Relatives" will be up by tomorrow. I just wanted to get this part out while I format the rest. Hope you guys all enjoy!

Narria


End file.
